


Familial Bonding

by VesselOfLucifer (FayTheGay)



Series: The Three [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayTheGay/pseuds/VesselOfLucifer
Summary: Sam asks Kali to watch Loki while everyone else is gone from the house. The two have a small chat.Takes place after Three of A Perfect Pair but before its epilogue!





	Familial Bonding

“What in the name of everything are you eating, Loki?”

Humming softly, she swallowed her food and dug into the pack of saltines for another. “Crackers with… fish paste on top. I think. Want some?”

“I don’t eat but if I did your current habits would make me never want to eat again.”

Loki rolled her eyes and looked away from the TV, grinning at a very unamused Kali. “I thought Gabe was babysitting me today.”

“Castiel asked him to come help in Heaven so Sam prayed to me. Promised me whatever I wanted in return for this favor.”

“Dangerous offer. Better keep it clean, sweetheart. I still use him every night.”

“Not every night, if I recall.” Kali joined her on the bed, crossing her legs and lifting her focus to the television.

“One of me is as good as me. Sammy boy is always satisfied when I’m around.”

“Satisfied, maybe.” Kali mused, “But overwhelmed is the word he tends to use with me.”

“Not what a little birdie told me.” Loki retorted, mimicking the caw of a crow. Kali was quiet for a moment, the sound of a cartoon blaring from the speakers.

“Does he really talk about our sex life?”

Taking pity on her, she shifted under the covers and set aside her plate of crackers. “Your sex life or your love life?”

“Either.”

“When they were drinking last week, he told Coyote that he’s in love with you. And… Kali, have you told him?”

“I am not in love with him.”

“Oh, that’s crap. Of course, you are. Don’t forget, we’ve been down this road.”

“I haven’t- you’re wrong.”

“I am completely right, Kali. But this thing. Between all of us? It only works when everyone is communicating with their respective partners. And Sam? He doesn’t have an eternity for you to pull your head out of your ass.”

Kali was quiet and Loki shifted uncomfortably, flicking her gaze down to her six month belly. Unnamed baby had been motionless for a while now but she could feel it stirring.

“If you don’t love him back. Let him down gently.”

“I suppose I will talk to him.”

“Good. Spare me the nitty gritty. Now come here.”

“Why?”

“Because they’re waking up,” Pursing her lips, Kali moved off the foot of the bed and up to her side to rest her hand against Loki’s hand. “The last time we did this… I was on the other side.”

“You can always take over,” Loki grinned a bit, smiling wider when the baby kicked at Kali’s hand. “I’d love to be the guardian Goddess watching over you.”

“I am never having another child and if you so much as suggest it again I will kill you after that infant is born.”

“I’d love to see you try,” Loki snickered, pressing her hand over Kali’s. “It is good to see you acting civilized.”

“Don’t humanize me, Loki.”

“Lay down. Watch this weird show with me.”

“Weird show?”

“It’s a show made for children but disturbing enough to be an adult show.” Was her not-explanation but it was enough to pique the interest of the destruction Goddess who reluctantly lounged against the pillows next to her.

“Humanity disturbs me.” Kali mused, Loki resting her head on her shoulder.

“It’s weird, but they do have their amusement. Oh, and they worship you so there’s that.”

“I suppose that they do in fact do that. It would seem they’re good for something afterall.”

Snickering, Loki curled closer to the Goddess and focused on the television. “Give me my crackers.”

“Absolutely not. We are eating icecream.”

“Hm… fine. If I get that weird dill pickle ice cream Dean was talking about last week.”

“I really would rather not,” But she relented anyways, waving her hand. Two bowls of icecream appeared on their laps and Loki raised an eyebrow at her pile of chocolate coated chocolate icecream.

“Since when do you eat chocolate?”

“I’ve been around too many Tricksters.”

Nodding her understanding, Loki grabbed a spoonful of her own icecream and shoved it in her mouth. “I do wish you would spend more time here. Despite how you act, you’re part of this family for more than just the chaos.”

“Even if I leave Sam?”

“If I was at all worried you would do that, the answer would still be yes. How does it feel to be an honorary Winchester, Kal?”

“Ugh. Maybe I will leave him.” Loki laughed at that, pressing closer to the other woman and humming in satisfaction.

“Of course you will.”

Several hours later Sam returned to the house, exhausted and surprised at the sight of Loki wrapped around Kali’s torso, the Goddess humming a soft tune while stroking her hair.

“Say nothing.” Kali told him and Sam chuckled softly, discarding his work clothes and joining the two in their bed.

“How was your day?” He asked her, looking at the discarded bowls of icecream on the endtable.

“Annoying.” Kali responded, pursing her lips. “Human shows are strange things.”

“It helps if you don’t watch cartoons all day.” Sam mused, meeting the brown eyes of the Goddess.

“I love you, Sam. It never occurred to me that I have never said it.”

Sam reached across Loki to rest a hand on the Goddess’ waist, unable to help the stupid grin that crossed his face. Of course Coyote had told Loki about that and _of course_ she had brought it up with Kali. “I never thought you didn’t.”

“Shut up.” Loki muttered from between them. “I’m sleeping.”

Chuckling, Sam shifted to pull Loki a bit closer. “No you weren’t.”

“I’m trying to pretend I’m asleep so Kali doesn’t protest my cuddling.”

Scowling, Kali glared down at Loki but made no move to shove her away, shifting her position so that she could thread her fingers through Sam’s. “You are a pain.”

“Love you too, Kal. Now let our Hunter get some sleep.”

The three settled in comfortably -and slightly reluctantly- before both humans drifted off into the realm of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wanted to write a bit of small fluff so I did a drabble bit that was mainly not angst. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
